Roll Away Your Stone
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: This fanfic is basically Stanton's memories. They're jumbled up and random, just like Kate sees them. She's got his memories now. He had given them to her when he'd nearly had a mental breakdown and gone over the deep end. For every chapter, I'll just write the date in which the chapter takes place for a title. Makes sense to me. This is for my twitter RP. Message me for details...
1. Characters and RP information

Below is the list of everybody, their positions, and relationships:

_Jacob Dunham - Hypercognitive Alpha - Leader of ASR - Married to Katherine_

_Katherine Dunham - Empathic and partially Hypercognitve Alpha - Married to Jacob_

_Jenny Rebecca Dunham - Transducer (Electromagnetic signals found in nature) and partially Hypercognitive Alpha - Daughter of Jacob and Katherine_

_Stefan Whitlock - Navigator Alpha - Engaged to Agnes_

_Agnes Walker - Cognitive Interpreter - Engaged to Stefan_

_Cameron Hicks - Hyperkinetic Alpha - Father of Tyler, engaged to Danielle_

_Danielle Rosen - Empathic Contagion Alpha - Engaged to Cameron_

_Damien O'Rourke - Hyperkinetic Alpha - Father of Zoey, married to Skylar_

_Skylar O'Rourke - Quantitive Aptitudinal Alpha - Mother of Zoey, married to Damien_

_Jim Moriarty - Human - Consultant Criminal - Sort of with Sebastian, friend to Jacob_

_Sebastian Moran - Human - Sniper/bodyguard for Jacob - Sort of with Jim_

_Gary Bell - Trandsducer Alpha - Single_

_Henrietta Addison - Alpha (Unknown Ability) - Chemist, works for Jacob_

_John Clarke - (DECEASED) Hyperandrenal Alpha - Took care of Jacob's book-keeping and bills_

_Jonathan McGowan - Human - Owner of the local General Store - Jacob's grandson by marriage_

_Lee Rosen - Human - Leader of DCIS - Father to Danielle, single_

_Cornell Scipio - Pyrotechnic Alpha - Leader of Red Flag - Single_


	2. December 21, 1999

Danielle followed Jacob out of the house, running after him as fast as her feet would carry her. He was upset and exhausted, and to be quite frank, he just couldn't handle it anymore. In any case, he needed some air. "Go back inside before you catch your death," he told her over his shoulder. He pulled his coat closer as he walked. She ignored him, running down the steps and then crossing the street after him. "Stop, Stanton! Please!" He'd never been able to ignore her. For that matter, he'd never been able to deny her anything. He loved her far too much for any of that. She was just like a daughter to him. The only family he had anymore…

"What?" The harshness of his tone caught her by surprise and she stammered, catching her foot on the curb but he was there to catch her. He was always there to catch her. She fell into his chest and he sighed, keeping her close while she regained her balance. She didn't say anything as she stood up tall again, she just cleared her throat. "Are you okay?" he asked, his tone softer than before. She nodded, her cheeks flush from embarrassment. He let her take a step back and she shoved her hands deep into her jeans pockets. "I'm… I'm fine, thanks." He nodded his head, gnawing at his lip a little as a pained expression passed over his features. He needed to say this. "Stop doing this to yourself, Danielle. You're not the only one getting hurt anymore. Don't you see?" She looked back up at him, her eyes filling with tears as she listened to him speak. "It's me, too. You're breaking my heart. You have to quit altogether. If you don't now, you know you never will."

A rather long moment passed where they just looked at each other, love in each other's eyes. "Stanton, I can't." The words came out in a broken sob and she looked down to the ground. He shook his head as he closed the distance between them, gathering her in his arms for a tight hug. "Yes, you can. It's only drugs. Don't let them ruin your life, my love. I sat by your side when you were detoxing. I was there for you… Remember? And, I will still be here for you. Always." His chin came to rest on the top of her head and she hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry you're going through this, Dani." There were few very moments when he called her that, but when he did, it warmed her heart like nothing else could.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Stanton," she said back to him, nearly quoting him word for word. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He couldn't look at her, he closed his eyes to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. "Don't apologize, Danielle. Never apologize for being who you are. Never. You have a problem and you can't do this alone. Come here… You feel this?" He took her hand, placing it above his heart. She could feel the steady 'thud' of his heartbeat through the material of his old cotton shirt and it made her smile. "That's real, Danielle. That means I'm not going anywhere. I could never just walk away from you… I'm sorry we were arguing earlier and I'm sorry I left your apartment. I just needed to get out for a while, y'know? I needed to breathe." She nodded her head, a weak smile finding her lips.

"Don't… Don't go," she told him, swallowing hard. He glanced back at her apartment, his eyes landing on Stefan. He was standing at the window, watching them with a worried expression. Jacob gave a little nod to let him know things were perfectly fine but the Irishman didn't turn away. He was still worried, he cared too much to just turn away. Damien came over and looked over his shoulder down at them on the sidewalk, looking particularly worried as well. The gesture caught Jacob off guard and a smile touched his lips. They really were like a family…

"I won't go anywhere," were the last words to leave his lips before he hugged her again and they walked back inside.


	3. December 12, 1990

There was a long silence before another mortar hit the earth and all hell broke loose, again. Jacob found himself running in Stefan's direction, gun in hand. "Stefan, you idiot… What the fuck are you doing?" Stefan turned to his friend and that was when he saw the blood. Jacob's eyes widened and he slammed into the truck door to catch his fall and he skidded to a stop. "Where are you bleeding, Stef?" He rushed to holster his Desert Eagle and then he turned the Irishman to face him, taking the man's face in hands. "Hey, talk to me," he ordered. Stefan was in shock and Jacob couldn't tell if it was from the injury itself or from all the shit that was going on around them.

He touched Jacob's shoulder and then he looked down at his vest. "It's… It's not my blood, Jacob." The older man's eyebrows knitted with confusion and Stefan nodded his head in the direction of the hut they were next to. He turned to see an Iraqi soldier lying dead with a knife wound to his stomach. There was blood everywhere and he just closed his eyes for a moment. "Alright, come on… Let's get out of here. We should be heading back to base, we need to meet up with the other guys." Jacob tugged Stefan along with him out of pure habit. The two were always together. Inseparable. Where Stanton went, Stefan would indubitably follow. To tug him along was second-nature.

"Colonel? Colonel!" Jacob stopped in mid-step when he heard one of his men call for him. He and Stefan both turned to look in Thomas Rhodes' direction. He was a smart, witty man and a good doctor but he was entirely too good looking and tall, with blonde hair and a bit of a lanky build. He was almost taller than Jacob, to be completely honest. He had a strong heart, though at times he had a quick, sharp tongue. His temper was his only fault.

"What is it?" Jacob called to him, eyebrows drawn together with worry. Another mortar went off across the street and the two men made for the doctor's direction. "It's Casey, sir. He's stuck. I hurt my leg and I can't get the damn door open." Jacob looked over his shoulder before going to the old, rundown home's front door. He braced himself before running at the door with his good shoulder. It didn't budge and he went to try again. "Mother… Open up." His throat was raw and his skin burned from the sun but that didn't stop him. Nothing ever stopped him.

On the third try, the door went flying open and Jacob tumbled to the ground, eating dirt. Stefan was right on his six to help him up and that was when they both heard voices. The language they were speaking sure wasn't English, that much Jacob knew. Everyone's head snapped in Thomas' direction just in time to see him take a bullet to the gut, right near his hip. Casey was just getting back up and he let out a blood-curdling cry.

Stefan's hand shook as he pulled his M16 up, firing off a few rounds to knock down the two men who were standing next to the limp, barely breathing doctor. "Shit, no," Jacob muttered and he went over to Thomas, panicking. Stefan pulled him back before he could kneel down next to him. "Are you crazy?" the Irishman shouted. "I hear more of 'em outside!"

Thomas choked and spit blood up, his hand flying to his stomach. He looked down at his wound and then over at Jacob. They held each other's gaze for the longest of moments before more shots were fired. The good doctor took another one to the neck and then he went completely limp, eyes closing. "No," shouted Jacob. "God damnit!" He pulled his handgun out and fired off an insane amount of bullets into the chests of the Iraqi's. He ran for the man who was still standing and he lunged at him.

Stefan couldn't quite get a hold on his vest this time and he almost tripped. Casey caught his shirt tail and pulled him up. "You asshole. You stupid, god damn asshole," Jacob was hollering. He pulled back and punched the kid right in the face. Blood seemed to go everything then and it stained the dirt covered walkway. He didn't care, all he did was punch him harder. His hands grabbed at the Iraqi's shirt and he slammed him into the ground. By then, Stefan was tugging Jacob back and he finished the job himself, shooting the other man in the head. "Come on, Jacob. Come on, we gotta go! We gotta go NOW!"

Casey pulled himself up, dragging Thomas himself from the home as they ran for it. Their hummer was just a few yards away. Jacob didn't even put up a fight; he just let Stefan pull him along. His legs felt numb and he struggled to get himself running. It was like he was caught in mud, unable to move as fast as he wanted to but still he went nonetheless. "Jacob, pull yourself together!" Stefan's words seem to pull him into the here and now. His head snapped forward a little as he ran, suddenly able to go faster. It was like loosing tunnel vision and he ran as if his life depended on it.

"I can't believe he's gone," Jacob mumbled under his breath. He could still hear the gun going off his head and his heart began to ache. Thomas Rhodes was a good man. Then again, that's what war did. It ate good men up like it was absolutely nothing…


	4. November 18, 1862

"If you leave through that door, Jacob, you are never coming back. Don't you _dare_ leave this house, our_ father's_ house." Jacob turned back around to his sister and the look in his eye scared the hell out of her. "I'm sorry, Marie," he began. "But, I can't do this anymore."

He crossed the room, slowly making his way back to her. She could see that his hands were trembling at his sides. He swallowed hard before speaking. "I love you, you know that. Don't ever forget that, I beg of you. But this, this is not life. I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle the way my heart constantly aches for someone who is gone, never to come back. My heart feels so…cold, so dead. I miss my Jane more than the world, sister. I know my children will be safe with you. You promised me that they would be. Ah, hell… I mean, they're old enough now that they can take care of themselves. They practically took care of me. Well, except for Emmett. Don't let anything happen to him, Marie. Please. He's not...like the other kids. He has a mental problem, but you already know that. Just do not let them take him from you."

All she could do was stare at her younger brother, tears welling up in her eyes because she understood that he needed to do this. There wasn't a thing on earth that could stop him or change his mind. He was going to war and he was going to die in war. Plain and simple. That's the way he wanted it. Oddly enough, she felt like that's the way she wanted it, too. He would finally be happy again, his soul would be free. He could finally be at peace.

He just stood there and she went over to him, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck and hugging him tight to her. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to burn. "I love you, little brother." He clenched his jaw so hard that it actually hurt, all in an effort to keep in a sob. "I… I love you, too," he told her, his voice betraying him as it cracked. She only held him tighter, pressing a kiss to his neck. She spoke quietly as she held him. "You fight for what's good, for what's right. You hear?" All he could do was nod his head. "Don't ever do something that you can't live with. I mean, something that you know in your heart is wrong."

They stood there like that for a long time, long enough for the sun to finally go down. When she finally pulled back she took his face in her hands, just like she'd always done when they were younger. "You listen good, Jacob Hayden. Listen to me, please." He just looked at her, listening to every word she said and hanging on every little breath she took.

"When you need to sleep at night, Jake, you think about all them nights we stayed up just watching the stars. I mean, all them nights we stayed up telling goofy stories and playing by the crik. You think about your children. You think about that nice, sunny day you met Jane. The day she'd fallen and sprained her ankle. the way you sweet-talked her into that date to that theater play. You think about the good times. The happy times. There's a heck of a lot of 'em." By now, he was crying his eyes out. He couldn't keep it all in, not with what she was saying, not with that earnest expression she wore. He was weak in the heart to begin with but there is only so much a grown man could manage to keep in.

"Let it out, Jake," she told him. "It's okay to let it out. Just…come here." She pulled him close again, running her fingers through his dark, unruly hair. He just let her hold him, he didn't even protest. "We'll all be together again when we pass on. All this struggle, it just makes us that much stronger in this life and the next. That's how life works. You're not weak… You're the strongest man I know." He buried his face in her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath and she had to crane her neck to hold him. He was a giant compared to her. He didn't really know it but he'd taken after his mother height wise. He finally pulled back to wipe his eyes.

Jenny came wandering into the room and came over to her father, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He moved so he can kneel down next to her. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong," he told her. He did his best to give her a little but strong smile. "I just miss your mother is all." He had never been one to lie to his kids. Or to anyone, for that matter She would always call him on a lie, no matter how small.

She touched her father's shoulder and a frown touched her pretty little face. "I miss mum, too." There was a wise way about her, one that never failed to take Stanton by surprise and he just swallowed hard, praying the tears wouldn't come again. "Where you going? I see you packed a bag," she said. "Are we going with you?"

Jacob swallowed again, turning to look at his rucksack that was leaning against the door. "Ah, well, I'm going away for a while. With the war and all, Lincoln needs every good and able bodied man to help. I want to help." There was no way to tell one's daughter that you weren't coming home... And, hell, Stanton never did like goodbyes. He merely pulled her in for a good bear hug and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Marie had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying and she had to leave the room. It made Stanton's heart sink. "I love you, kid. Keep the boys in line for me, okay? Take care of Auntie Marie while I'm gone, too." Jenny, always so carefree, just nodded her head and smiled in return. "Well," she began. "It'll be too quiet without you here to annoy her. I'll sure miss it." He let out a little laugh and he mused her hair. "I'll miss it too, believe me."


	5. September 6th, 2001

Danielle had to run to catch up with Jacob. He was walking entirely too fast for her poor legs to handle. "Would you please slow down?" she begged, a little smile on her lips. He turned to her, laughing. "Well, it's certainly not my fault you went to that Zumba class last night. I told you it was a bad idea but no, don't listen to the old man. Okay." There was laughter in his eyes as she looked at him. She just sighed and kept walking fast with him. "We're going to be late," he said. "I shouldn't have made that damn lunch reservation until later. I knew it." He was just rambling and she let him go on, half listening. "This is Venice," she said to him. "We're always late to everywhere. There's too many people... How long have we lived here? It's been years, Stanton. Get that through your thick, dorky skull."

There was a frown on his face when he turned back to her. "Gee, thanks for the reminder." He was only kidding with her and she knew it. "But, Stefan... Stefan's going to yell at us. I can see it now." He was nearly seething at the thought and she rubbed his arm a little to comfort him. "Hey, Stanton. Chill, it's okay." She frowned, deep lines forming above her brow. He let out a tiny laugh as he answered, "Like an ice-cube, right. Okay."

When they finally made it to the restaurant, yes, Stefan was angrier than a hound without a porch. "Where have you guys been?" Jacob just rolled his eyes as he pulled his coat off, taking a seat next to the Irishman. "It's a big island. Deal with it... We're here now, so don't worry."

The waiter came over and Stanton ordered a good, dark stout and some ribs. Danielle just got an iced tea and a burger, same as Stefan. "So," Stefan began as the waiter walked off to fill their orders. "I went and spoke with John, John Clarke. He told me that it'd be problem. Getting those shipments to Australia, I mean." Stanton nodded, relief filling him. Danielle was looking around, not exactly paying attention to the conversation at hand. That was fine with Jacob, though. She never liked John very much. He was a good man but he hit on anything that moved and had a pulse.

A long moment passed before anything spoke, again. Danielle was the one who broke the silence. "My dad called me this morning. I didn't pick up." The two men just looked at her and Jacob's eyebrows knitted. "You didn't know what to tell him?" he asked, curiosity in his tone. She just nodded her head and pushed her light, blonde hair back. "Yeah. One day... One day, I will. I just can't talk to him right now, it hurts too much."


	6. July 11 2008

Agnes was out on the roof, he knew she was. He had heard wind in the background when she'd picked up the phone a few minutes earlier, and so Jacob made he made his way up the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. He was panicking, his breathing labored and heavy as he struggled to continue up the stairs. He prayed his knees wouldn't give out on him as went.

Jacob slammed into the door to the roof to slow down, pulling it open and running outside. "Agnes," he hollered, looking around for the woman. He stopped, a stutter in his step when he found her looking down from the edge of the old, crumbling roof. "Miss Walker?" His voice was gentle, as even as he could possibly manage at the moment. "Why don't you step away from the edge?"

He started walking over to her but she put a hand up to warn him. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing gloves and he instinctively took a step back.

"Smart man," she finally said. A tight smile found her lips and she sighed. He just shook his head, putting his arms up as he spoke. "Don't do this, don't take your life." A long moment passed before she turned away from him, looking back down at the ground. She shook her head, replying, "You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself, Stanton. Don't try to make yourself look good now. Not worth it. To be honest, I don't even care."

A sigh escaped Jacob's lips and he just looked at her. She was right. But, he cared about Stefan Whitlock. His friend was in love with her and she was the only one who couldn't see it. She must have been blind. He'd already seen Stefan lose a wife and a baby boy. He wouldn't let this happen, too. "That's not true and we both know it. You are invaluable to Red Flag, Miss Walker. I need you."

She just rolled her eyes. All she heard was 'I need your ability.' He was only doing this to keep her on the team. He was using her, just like he used everything. Except for Stefan that is. They were best friends. "Do you know what it's like to be me? You don't, you never will. I can't even have a family. I don't want to do this anymore." His heart ached then and a hard and powerful wave of emotion washed over him. He had a family once. No one knew that part of his past and he wasn't about to pour his heart out to her just to make damn sure that she stepped down from the ledge. This wasn't worth his own heartache. He was only doing this for Stefan. In all honesty though, he liked Agnes. She had a good heart. She didn't even like hurting people.

"You should stop this game," she began. "You can't stop the government, Stanton. They'll kill you first." As an after-thought, she added, "For real this time." He sighed, looking away from her as a beat passed. Before he knew what was even happening, she turned her back to the edge and let herself go, falling backwards.

He ran for her, physically pushing himself to cause an adrenaline rush in his body. It all happened so fast. He could feel his heart kick-start itself and he took her by the waist before she fell. Together, they landed on the hard pavement and her hands landed right on his chest. She didn't even realize it at first and he let out a strangled cry, his mind nearly tearing in two.

By the time she pulled away, she was getting his memories and she was sure her face was contorted from all the pain. He had been through so much in his life. There were layers to this man. God, so many layers. She was blown away, really. How could one man go through so much and still manage to get up in the morning? Nevermind, be the leader of an important organization like Red Flag.

"I'm sorry," she heard herself say. He let his head fall back against the concrete and he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. He could taste blood. _So much blood._ He must have bit his tongue when she had touched his chest. However, he could feel it healing now and he just kept his mouth shut for a long while, trying to find some words. He knew that she'd just gone through his memories like a file cabinet. Not intentionally, of course, but it happened just the same.

"I didn't know I could do that," he grumbled, his voice strained from all the pain. "Give myself a rush of adrenaline, I mean." She listened to him speak and she rolled off of him, suddenly embarrassed. Jacob stood up finally, struggling to his knees and then to his feet. "Stefan loves you, Agnes. Why don't you see that? He would never have forgiven me if I didn't just stop you from taking your own life today. You were born with a gift, even if it feels like a curse at times. Believe me, I know damn well how that feels. Don't throw that away. You'd just be hurting others and throwing away something special."

And with that, he disappeared. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He felt so stupid, so vulnerable, like an open book. He put up guards for a damn good reason and he prayed that Agnes wouldn't use his own problems against him, even though he already knew where her loyalties lie. She was on his side.


End file.
